The tremendous developments in the fields of the communications have enabled global connectivity and instant delivery of requisite information to users. Mobile, Internet, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), WAP services provide users with unending and unlimited information at the touch of a button. These services are provided through various service providers or require explicit pulling of information by the user from the network. However, the number and type of services provided by individual service providers is limited. Further, such services come at an expense and require considerable network bandwidth. Moreover, reception and transmission of information over such networks is suspect amongst common users and is considered insecure.
Hence there is a need for a system and method to deliver useful information through an inexpensive and secure means of communication. Further there is a need for a system and method that should be able to accurately identify each user and deliver customised information which may be used for further processing.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skilled in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention. The novel and inventive features believed characteristics of the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, as well as preferred modes of use, further objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.